


Welcome!

by Dragonladdie



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonladdie/pseuds/Dragonladdie
Summary: Hi! My name's Emmet! I'm 13 and I write!!! I guess!!!!





	Welcome!

AUTHOR INFO  
NAME: Emmet  
FULL NAME: lmao you thought  
GENDER: male(he/him or they/them only)  
AGE: 13  
FANDOMS:  
Warriors  
Wings Of Fire  
SU  
Good Omens  
Undertale  
Deltarune  
Percy Jackson  
Pokemon  
DISCLAIMER: Really fucking angry and swears a fuck ton

Yeah!!!!! Can't wait to start writing and shit!!!!! Bye!!!!


End file.
